


"Anything Goes (In)"

by Softpunkrock



Category: Secret faction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	"Anything Goes (In)"

Paul considered himself to be a fair debate coach, hell, great. He rarely gave out homework, let the kids have mostly free reign, and didn't do tests. Never had a complaint, in fact, he'd only heard compliments. Yet, here was fucking Gav, standing before him and smelling of onions, a bus station, and what is that? Shit? This greasy haired, little weirdo is spreading out a bunch of pictures of him doing what he always did when he had a little extra time. It didn't hurt anyone, just his monster’s one eye sometimes. Out on his desk where anyone could see, Gav laid out at least 20 pictures of him pumping in and out of a luscious, juicy, pulpy grapefruit. Just thinking about it had his flesh sword swelling. Aw fuck, thinking about that citrusy hole from heaven made him miss what the oddly bird like kid was saying.

“You're gonna do anything I want, and love it.”  
“What?”

Gav had fantasized about Miles for a year plus. Ever since they saw the disheveled blonde raise his arms with pit stains and crumbs in his beard, oh god, they're getting dribbly already. When they walked in to catch a glimpse of the Golden God, they saw Miles thrusting into that sour slutty ball of wonder, they knew this was their chance. Staring with their ostrich eyes, watching Miles make a valiant thrust with his baby arm, then yank back, then plunge forward again, then the best thing they ever saw, better than German dungeon porn, better than the girl eating out the shitting pig, better than the 40 man furry orgy. They stood mesmerized as Miles warm cannon shot out ought yards of man yogurt, covering the table, the floor, even making it to the couch in the teachers’ lounge. Gav felt themself instantly cum, the warm stickiness adding to the breast milk they rubbed in that morning. Seeing this golden opportunity, Gav swore to come in during his free period everyday until they had enough material to last them a lifetime. And get everything they ever wanted from Miles.

“You're gonna do whatever I fancy.”  
“Listen here you little asshole, I don't know where you got these, but that's not me.”  
“Oh really? So everyone in America happens to have a ‘Chipotle 5ever’ tramp stamp?”  
“This will ruin you. No one wants a Grapefruitfucker around their kids.Personally, I would love it. But alas, you wouldn't even be able to get a job at Chipotle. In fact, I could get you sent to prison for this, my good sir.”

Miles knew the lilting brat had a point. Oh god, just thinking about being in the foul teen’s sweaty embrace made him dry heave. The closer they came, the more notes of old meat, feet, and nightmares came through his nose. They licked their cracked lips with a hunger he had only seen on himself when Smiths’ had a sale on grapefruits. But he couldn't lose his job, have his juiciest secret exposed. Was he really gonna be this Kiwi’s toy? All of a sudden he felt an enormous boner spring up, he felt disgusted and horrified. How is he hard?

“Oh yes, mmmm, my little extra present in all this. I took the liberty of putting some enhancements in your Caramel Macchiato.”  
“Just get to the point. What do you want me to blow you? Let you fuck me? Have me fuck you? What you, little creep?”  
“OOOOHHH, DADDDY, CALL ME MORE NAMES! MMMMMM.”

Gav felt their slimy release trickle down their leg. Oh if being called names felt this good, they couldn't wait for the main event.

Did they just… CUM? FROM WHAT? Paul had seen a lot of things in his life that he would have given anything to be blind instead, like walking in on Seth pissing on Brooks. But this? This was easily number one? THIS is who's gonna ruin HIS life? Paul felt the anger inside him throb like his baby arm inside his skinny jeans.

“I want you to stick everything inside of my ass, Daddy Miles.”  
“Disgusting. And you'll let me have all the pictures?”  
“Oh yes, Daddy Miles. And call me Your Gaby Boy.”

Paul was gonna need his number one girl to do this. He reluctantly leaned over and grabbed a grapefruit. By the time he straightened back up, the lanky mess had bent over a desk and spread their plump cheeks apart. In between he could see something even darker than the forest of hair in between those pale moons. Paul gingerly reached forward to grab hold of the mystery object. He curled his fingers around and felt a hard lump. It was stringy, and warm, and wiry.

“My, *gag*, Gaby boy, what's this in your abyss?”  
“My special plug made of hair from my favorite people in class.”  
“Like who?”  
“That exotic beauty, Arunima. Cultivated a month ago. Sweet Sophia, she left a brush out. Oh, succulent Sadie, I dug through her trash. I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it. I have a little piece of them inside me everyday. Sometimes I just stroke it and wish it was them, feeling my hand running down their arms and face, licking in their eyes, and ears and nostrils, smearing my runny diarrhea all over-”  
“Enough.”  
“You want me to stick something up your ass. I'm gonna stick this whole classroom up there.”

Miles viciously yanked the homemade plug out. He dashed over to the file cabinet and grabbed the bottles of hot sauce. He popped the cap and began to feed Gav’s hungry hole.

“MMMM DADDY MILES IT BURNS SO GOOD. LIKE A FURSUIT WITH NO LUBE.”

Gav felt a rushing burn through their special canal of desire. They howled as Miles put in two bottles whole at once.

“OH MORE MORE. I WANT TO SWALLOW THE ROOM IN MY ASS.”

Miles grabbed his cup of writing utensils. One by one, they popped in like mail in a slot. By the sounds of Gavs barks, he wasn't really hurting the twit like he wanted. He had to go bigger, searching the room, he knew what he had to do. The trophies he worked so hard to earn had to go into the Gav jungle. One by one he shoved the base in Gavs ass first, and watched it sink in like a drowning child.

“I HAVENT FELT LIKE THIS SINCE MUMMY STUCK LITTLE FLUFFY IN THERE. PLEASE DADDY MILES! PAUL DADDY”

Gritting his teeth, Miles forced in another of his stunning accomplishments.

“Anything for you, Gaby Boy.”

After each glittering ego boost had disappeared, Miles was at a loss. Gavs ass slurped up everything. Staring at the secret stash of grapefruit under his desk, Miles knew he'd have to share his special girls. Grabbing a seductive citrus in each hand, he plunged both arms into Gav’s wormhole.

“SWEET PICCADILLY! MMMM YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSS!”

Gav was coming alive. They had never felt anything like this. Not even when they finally convinced their parents to take them to the stables and they “rode” all the horses. Oh, Miles was truly a god. They could feel all the items pushing farther and farther in. Almost like they would explode from their mouth. The combination of thinking of vomit and feeling both of Paul’s arms elbow deep whirling in their intestines was too much. They were so close, just one mor-

“AHHHHHHH PAUL PAUL PAUL DADDY AAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOO”  
“FINALLY”  
“Miles, I just want you to know that Runi didn't even deserve 1st-”  
Cum splattered the wall. Baby batter soaked the carpet. Little Gav spurted out a couple more oozes. Gav’s special sauce was everywhere on the desk, and even on Miles’ Toms.  
…And on the poor soul who walked in.

“OH GOD, MADISON! ITS NOT-”

Wiping her eyes clean, the fiery haired Goblin drank in the scene. Miles with two arms, shoulders deep in a sticky, clammy Gav bent over a desk bulging at the seams.

Gav looked seductively over their shoulder at the pale, stiff dandy stuck in their hungry, hungry hole.

“I want her in there next.”

FIN

 I'm at 

 


End file.
